Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 6
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


Aqui estou eu de novo! Não sei mais o que escrever aqui....Bem, boa leitura e espero que gostem deste capítulo ^_^'  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO-6: Ciúmes  
  
"Ai, aaai... Estou com fominha." Sakura já estava engatinhando, não agüentava ficar em pé. A areia estava muito quente, parecia que estava cozinhando suas mãos e seus joelhos. Sentia que sua mochila pesava mais que o normal e tirou-a de suas costas. Ela suava demais e resolveu tirar um pouco de suas pesadas roupas.  
  
Ao ver Sakura se despir, Shaoran ficou vermelho feito pimentão e virou rapidamente seu rosto.  
  
"Ei, vocês não estão com calor?"  
  
"Se pensar no calor, aí sim que você fica com muito calor." Tomoyo devolveu as roupas que Sakura havia tirado e apontou, com o dedo, para frente:  
  
"Olhe ali, deve ser a vila Nashi. Finalmente chegamos."  
  
"Viva!!" Sakura colocou suas roupas e sua mochila e correu em direção à vila.  
  
"Espere Sakura, não precisa correr!" Tomoyo correu atrás de sua amiga deixando Eriol e Shaoran, que logo em seguida começaram a correr.  
  
Ao chegarem, viram Sakura olhando uma estátua que ficava na entrada da vila.  
  
"Puf, puf, nossa, você corre bastante Sakura." Murmurou Tomoyo com as mãos nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Mas que estátua é esta?"  
  
Eriol se aproximou da estátua e viu que em seu pé estava escrito: Mizuha. "Mizuha? Deve ser o nome desta mulher. Mas por que uma estátua dela?"  
  
"Talvez seja alguém importante nesta vila." Disse Shaoran se aproximando da estátua.  
  
"Bem, o que acham de irmos almoçar primeiro?"  
  
Entraram na vila e observaram-na. Esta era maior do que a última que estiveram, até as pessoas usavam roupas um pouco diferentes. O comércio era maior. Em uma esquina tinha uma placa escrito: A melhor comida de Nashi está aqui. Foi para lá que eles foram.  
  
O restaurante era diferente, não havia mesas, mas sim toalhas estendidas no chão.  
  
"Será que podemos sentar ou temos que esperar alguém para atender-nos?" Tomoyo disse e logo em seguida viu que Sakura já estava sentada. Decidiram sentar também.  
  
Havia um sininho no meio da toalha. Perceberam que um casal ao lado tocou-o e um garçom foi atende-los. Shaoran pegou-o e o balançou. Uma garota de cabelos castanho escuro com um rabo-de-cavalo, veio na direção deles, estava vestida como o garçom da "mesa" ao lado e ao avistar Shaoran, seus olhos dourados arregalaram e brilharam. Correu até ele abraçando-o:  
  
"Boa tarde, você deseja comer alguma coisa? Para você eu faço tudo de graça!" A garçonete passava suas mãos no rosto de Shaoran deixando-o muito vermelho...  
  
"Ahn....eu........"  
  
Sakura estava fula da vida. Nunca tinha ficado com tanto...ciúmes. Tomoyo e Eriol olharam para ela e tentaram acalmá-la, mas foram esforços jogados no lixo. "Escuta aqui!! Você é a garçonete e têm que atender nosso pedido e não ficar se jogando em cima dos outros. Isso é falta de educação!!!" Enquanto dizia isto, Sakura levantou-se e apontou o dedo no rosto da menina.  
  
"E quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim? Por acaso é a namorada dele?" A garota largou as costas de Shaoran e levantou-se para encarar Sakura.  
  
"O que foi que você disse?" Sakura estava corada mas não ligou para isso, ficou apenas encarando a menina que ousou agarra em seu amor e na sua frente. Elas parecia estar soltando raios pelos olhos, e cada vez mais forte.  
  
"Ai não, Sakura! Faça alguma coisa Shaoran!" Tomoyo estava desesperada, logo Sakura e aquela garçonete entrariam nos tapas.  
  
"Eu? Ai...tudo bem..." Shaoran estava levantando mas foi interrompido por um grito:  
  
"Keiko, assim você espanta os fregueses!!" Era uma voz de garoto, uma voz familiar na opinião de Eriol.  
  
"Olhem! É o garoto do deserto!!" gritou Tomoyo.  
  
"Ah? O que? São vocês!!" O garoto também se espantou ao ver aquelas pessoas.  
  
"Hum...o que acham de conversarmos enquanto comemos?" Eriol pediu para o garoto e para Keiko sentarem com eles. O menino parecia desconfiado, mas... "Não se preocupe Shima, não faremos nada com vocês." Eriol sorriu para o menino que ficou espantado ao ver que aquele rapaz sabia seu nome.  
  
"Estas pessoas.... não são normais..." Shima pensou e resolveu sentar-se no grupo. Ordenou a Keiko que trouxesse comida para eles.  
  
Antes de conversarem, comeram tudo o que havia para eles. Keiko sentou-se ao lado de Shaoran abraçando-o e deixando Shaoran muito envergonhado e uma Sakura muito revoltada. Tomoyo riu para Eriol, que foram interrompidos, mais uma vez, pelo jovem Shima:  
  
"Como é que você sabe meu nome?" perguntou à Eriol.  
  
"Ora, você deve entender muito bem." Este respondeu.  
  
"Sei que não são pessoas normais. Percebi quando o monstro parou de me seguir e correu deixando-me sozinho no deserto."  
  
"O monstro estava te seguindo? Então quer dizer que você tem poderes mágicos!" exclamou Tomoyo que ficou muito surpresa e aproximou seu rosto ao do garoto deixando-o encabulado.  
  
"...É...é verdade...eu tenho poderes mágicos. Acho que vocês perceberam não é?"  
  
"Mas é claro. Diga-me, por que o monstro te seguia no deserto?"  
  
"Eu estava trabalhando aqui junto de minha irmã mais velha, a Keiko, quando a terra começou a tremer e uma grande tempestade de areia apareceu junto do monstro. Vi que ele queria atacar minha irmã e eu, mas como tenho mais poderes, ele veio para cima de mim. Resolvi correr para um lugar desabitado e poder lutar com o monstro, mas ao chegar em um determinado lugar do deserto, ele parou de me atacar e seguiu em frente. Fui atrás dele até que vi vocês. Pensei que não eram pessoas normais, afinal tinham um grande poder mágico."  
  
"Hum...entendi..." murmurou Eriol "Mas sua irmã tem poderes mágicos?"  
  
"Têm sim, embora sejam poucos. E por falar nela, onde ela e aqueles dois estão?"  
  
Tomoyo apontou para trás de Shima que viu Keiko agarrada ao pimentão Shaoran e Sakura puxando o cabelo de sua dela. Os três ficam com a típica gota na cabeça ao verem aquela cena.  
  
"Keiko, chegaram novos fregueses, vai atendê-los!"  
  
"Por que não vai você? Ai, ai, tá bom, eu já estou indo." Saiu do colo de Shaoran, mandou-lhe um beijinho e foi atender aos fregueses muito emburrada.  
  
Eriol sorriu, ao ver isso e lembrou-se de Nakuru, ambas eram muito parecidas  
  
Shaoran foi até Sakura e colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas esta tirou-a de seu ombro e encarou o garoto com lágrimas em seus olhos. "Por que? Por que não largou-a enquanto pôde?" E saiu do restaurante ainda chorando. Shaoran foi atrás dela, mas Tomoyo segurou seu braço e negou à ele que fosse atrás de Sakura.  
  
"Agora não Shaoran, depois você vai."  
  
"Mas se eu não for agora ela ficará pior."  
  
"Confie em mim!"  
  
Shaoran suspirou e concordou com Tomoyo. Os dois voltaram à conversa de Eriol e Shima. Tomoyo com um lindo sorriso no rosto, perguntou:  
  
"Este restaurante é de vocês?"  
  
"Não, somos apenas funcionários, mas moramos aqui também."  
  
"Entendo....Ah, é mesmo!! Quem é aquela mulher na estátua?"  
  
"Estátua? Ah sim...é Mizuha, ela é a deusa da água e tem a função de proteger todas as vilas de Kudamono, principalmente os mares e oceanos. Dizem que ela reencarnaria como humana, mas seus poderes não são suficientes para derrotar o responsável por estas catástrofes em nosso mundo."  
  
"Quer dizer que você também não sabe quem é que está fazendo essas maldades?" Shaoran perguntou.  
  
"Infelizmente não, acho que ninguém sabe, nem mesmo Tetsu sabe..."  
  
"O que? Você conhece o mago Tetsu???"  
  
"Sim, ele é, ou melhor, era muito famoso. Quando começou estes acontecimentos estranhos, eu e Keiko fomos conversar com ele, mas nem ele sabe quem está por trás disso tudo. Tetsu só havia dito que, um dia, pessoas de outro mundo viriam para ajudar-nos."  
  
Eriol sorriu para o garoto que não entendeu o motivo. "Tenho certeza de que um dia estas pessoas salvarão Kudamono."  
  
O menino ficou pensativo. Tomoyo se aproximou dele e deu um saquinho com 50 moedas de ouro. "Toma, isto é para você. Fica sendo um presente."  
  
O garoto sorriu e pegou o saquinho muito contente, nunca haviam dado-lhe dinheiro além da conta do restaurante.  
  
"Precisamos ir, já está começando a escurecer e queremos descançar. A gente se vê!" Eriol e os outros dois despediram de Shima e de Keiko, que deu uma última agarrada em Shaoran.  
  
Shima observou-os indo embora e, de repente, espantou-se: "Não pode ser! Será que eles são..."  
  
Sakura estava sentada em cima de um telhado de uma casa. Ela observava a noite chegar e estranhou ao perceber que, enquanto escurecia, a lua não parecia. "Ah é, aqui não é a Terra...me esqueci..."  
  
Deitou no telhado e ficou observando o céu. A única que vinha em sua mente era a imagem de Keiko agarrada a Shaoran "É...eles fazem um belo casal..." Lembrou-se do que fez com Shaoran quando este colocou suas mãos em seu ombro. "Droga! Eu fui uma idiota, não deveria ter falado aquilo para ele. Com certeza ele está bravo comigo, que droga!" Ela deixou uma lágrima correr em teu rosto e novamente sentou-se no telhado. Viu que uma mão apareceu na sua frente segurando um lenço. "Shaoran?!" Ela gritou, mas ao olhar viu que não era Shaoran, e sim Shima.  
  
"Não chore, você fica muito bonita quando sorri."  
  
Sakura reanimou-se e pegou o lenço enxugando seus olhos. "Muito obrigada. Seu nome é..."  
  
"Shima Katsuhiro, muito prazer."  
  
"O prazer é todo meu. Diga-me, como me encontrou aqui?"  
  
"Eu senti uma presença mágica e resolvi vir aqui."  
  
"Hum...ah é, obrigada por ter salvo minhas cartas esta manhã!"  
  
"Ah? A... não foi nada.........." o garoto ficou envergonhado e, como Shaoran, saiu correndo. Antes de pular do telhado, falou "Seus amigos estão na pousada Nashi, e Shaoran está te procurando."  
  
"O que? Shaoran?"  
  
Shima desceu do telhado deixando Sakura sozinha. Ela segui-o com os olhos até não poder vê-lo mais.  
  
"E agora, Shaoran está me procurando. Será que ele está bravo comigo?"  
  
Desceu do telhado e andou pela vila à procura da pousada Nashi, mas não encontrava. Percebeu que estava em uma parte da vila onde tudo era deserto, havia pouco movimento. Virou em uma rua e nada de achar a tal pousada. Uns homens apareceram na frente e atrás de Sakura cercando-a. Ela começou a se desesperar, havia cinco homens cercando-a e todos estavam com armas nas mãos:  
  
"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, uma linda garota perdida." Disse um dos homens.  
  
"É, e pelo visto não é daqui, senão não estaria passando por esta rua." Disse outro homem.  
  
"Q-Quem são vocês? O-o que querem de mim?" Sakura estava tremendo, o medo era tanto que deixou a chave do báculo cair no chão.  
  
"O que é isto?" Outro homem falou e se aproximou da chave para pegá-la.  
  
"Não toque nisto!!" Sakura gritou ao mesmo tempo que pisou na mão daquele capanga.  
  
"Aaaii! Sua menina imbecil, você vai morrer!" O mesmo homem que Sakura pisou na mão, correu na direção dela para atacá-la, mas foi atacado antes por um rapaz que acabara de chegar e o machucou muito:  
  
"Shaoran!!" gritou Sakura.  
  
"Quem é este moleque? Acabem com ele primeiro!"  
  
Os quatro capangas foram para cima de Shaoran, mas este desviou de todos os ataques sem nenhum esforço. Atacou um por um deixando-os inconscientes.  
  
"Ufa...fazer alguns exercícios às vezes faz bem." Passou a mão na testa para limpar o pouco suor que tinha.  
  
Sakura estava parada no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando para Shaoran.  
  
"Aliás, está tudo bem com você Sakura?" Ele perguntou ao ver os olhos de Sakura se encherem de água. Esta apenas correu para os braços de Shaoran deixando-o muito surpreso e envergonhado.  
  
"Me desculpe Shaoran, eu não queria deixá-lo bravo, juro que não queria!!"  
  
Shaoran sorriu e colocou suas mãos no rosto de Sakura (desta vez ela que ficou vermelha). "Sakura, eu não estou bravo com você, por que deveria estar?"  
  
Sakura sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.  
  
"Vamos, Tomoyo e Eriol devem estar preocupados."  
  
Ela pegou a chave do báculo e, junto de Shaoran, voltou para o centro da vila chegando assim na pousada Nashi... 


End file.
